


Baby Boy

by winterandhonor



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of feminization, Porn with some plot, Sensation Play, Spanking, Teasing, Virginity Roleplay, implied humiliation, just look if it is filthy it is probably in here ok, no spontaneous romanian he can speak english just fine, submissive sebastian, the angst is small and at the end mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian realize they have the same kink and are finally able to act on it while on press tour for Civil War. Sebastian desperately wants to be a good little boy and Chris is more than happy to take care of him. Sebastian just might have bitten off more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Actualization

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so I'm sorry about that. Also I hope I did their personalities ok I've never written real people fic before. This is some serious filth so be warned. I had no intention of writing a sequel, but the end took a turn I hadn't expected, so maybe. I originally planned for just 100% filth. I hope everyone enjoys. Please let me know.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch of his hotel suite waiting on Chris to come join him. They were freshly back on the promotion circuit and had been waiting for this chance for months now. While they were filming Civil War they had grown even closer and started spending time alone just the two of them and one night they had finally hooked up. Nothing serious at the time, but it has led to lots of sexting while they were separated and that is how Sebastian had found out about Chris’s daddy kink. And what a kink it was. He didn’t just want someone to call him daddy he wanted someone to take care of and baby and mostly he wanted someone he could ravage while they played innocent. Sebastian could be on board with that.

So that was he how he found himself, fresh out the shower, clean shaven, hair slightly tousled from a quick blow dry with his new short hair cut, wearing a practically see through v neck that was stretched tight over his well defined chest and arm muscles, and a pair of bright blue briefs with the captain america shield emblazoned on the crotch. It felt a little silly but it added what he thought was that perfect little ‘little’ touch. Now he waited.

After about a half an hour of watching cartoons and flipping through channels Chris came and knocked on his door. The knock was more of a formality since he had already told Chris he would leave his room unlocked for him. Without Sebastian responding Chris came in and closed and locked the door behind him before finally turning his attention to Sebastian.

Chris finally broke the silence between them when Sebastian turned around in his seat to smile at him with a practically whispered, “Hey baby”. Those two words lit a fire in his belly. Chris had called him baby many times now over text before but this…. this was the very first time hearing it out loud.

“Hi Daddy,” Sebastian replied letting his bright smile take over his face. “I missed you while you were busy. Please come and sit with me.” Sebastian gave his best puppy impression to Chris, motioning for the other man to come closer.

Chris was more than happy to plop down on the couch next to Sebastian, kicking off his shoes and let him curl up around him resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. They just relaxed for a while watching shitty television while Chris talked about his interviews and what not that had kept him busy while Sebastian had been in the room primping for him. After a short time of just relaxing and getting comfortable with each other Sebastian got fidgety. “I’m hungry, Daddy I want a snack.”

“Well get up and get one,” Chris teased. Sebastian whined for a moment before finally letting go of Chris and walking over to the mini bar and it’s assortment of snacks and sweets. As soon as he had secured himself a chocolate bar and was headed back over to Chris he saw the smirk come across Chris’s face.

“Seb, what the hell are you wearing?” He asked clearly trying to hold back a chuckle.

“What?” Sebastian asked spinning around in a little circle to show off his body. “You don’t like my undies?” He asked coyly pretending he didn’t know what could possibly be of interest about his over the top shield briefs.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about little boy,” Chris chastised. But Sebastian just stuck his tongue out at him and waltzed back over before plopping down in Chris’s lap and straddling him before popping the first piece of chocolate in his mouth. “Can Daddy have a piece?” Chris asked.

Sebastian smirked before popping another piece of chocolate into his own mouth and muttering around it, “No.”

At that Chris smacked one of Sebastian’s cheeks that were pressed up against his thigh, “What do you mean no?”

“It’s my candy,” Sebastian whined slowly beginning to rock his hips down against Chris before taking another piece and pushing it between his lips.

“Oh well in that case I guess I’ll just have to steal a piece then,” Chris teased before reaching up with one hand to hold onto the back of Sebastian’s head and used the other hand to press against his lower back and pull him in as close as possible before stealing a kiss.

Sebastian refused to open his mouth to let Chris have the piece of chocolate melting on his tongue. When Chris pulled back confused Sebastian just shook his head at him, smirking, mischievous laughter dancing in his eyes.

“Oh I see,” Chris mused letting go of Sebastian and leaning back into the couch. Sebastian’s expression fell momentarily before Chris lunged forward seizing him in his arms and lifting him up as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him before forcing his tongue past his lips to steal the last traces of melted sweetness from inside Sebastian’s mouth.  Chris carried him over to the bed as he continued to kiss him before dumping him on the bed and crawling up his body.

“Are you gonna let me have a piece of that candy now baby,” Chris asked as he trailed kisses up Sebastian’s neck.

“No, It’s my candy Daddy.” Sebastian replied petulantly still clutching the candy bar in his hand.

“Seb,  you are being a very bad boy not sharing. Do you want to get punished?” Chris purred looming over Sebastian and looking down at him face to face. Sebastian shook his head no, all the while biting his lip to hold back his blooming smile.

“I think you’re lying to me, hmmm, little boys that lie get punished for lying and for not sharing,”  Chris threatened. Sebastian moaned and wiggled around underneath Chris. “Oh so you do wanna be punished, I see. Well then in that case I suggest you put your candy bar away and get on your tummy.” Chris leaned back onto his knees so Sebastian could roll onto his stomach and stretch out his arm to put the chocolate bar onto the nightstand.

As soon as Sebastian had set down the candy Chris pushed his arm underneath his hips and jerked him up so ass was presented in the air. Sebastian let out a little omppph before readjusting on his knees to keep himself up.

“Alright Seb, do you understand why you are getting punished?” Chris asked. Sebastian attempted to shake his head yes against the covers. “I need to hear you say it baby,” Chris insisted as he stroked Sebastian's side.

“Yes Daddy I know why I’m being punished.” Sebastian replied turning his head to the side to give a little smile.

“Alright then, well you will get 10 spankings for not sharing and 5 for lying about what you want. How many is that Seb?”

“15, Daddy” Sebastian whispered.

“And do you think that is plenty or do you need more?” Chris prompted

“That is plenty. I’ll be good.” Sebastian promised.

“And what’s your safe word?” Chris insisted stroking his legs and hips.

“Soldier,” Sebastian replied back, turning his face towards Chris as much as possible from this position to make sure they made eye contact before turning his face back into the sheets. He shivered all over in anticipation. He needed this so badly. Whenever he was with a woman he enjoyed making love, taking his time with her. His kinks never went the other way around. He never wanted to hurt anyone else, but Christ did he want other people to hurt and humiliate him.

Sebastian was pulled back into the moment when Chris pressed a kiss to his tailbone before pulling away. Sebastian tensed up when he could sense Chris hovering above him and then nothing happened.

“Daddy?” Sebastian questioned.

“Well Seb you need to take your undies off for me before I can spank you.” Chris insisted. Sebastian quickly reached back to yank down his briefs before Chris tutted at him. “Don’t rush baby just pull them down nice and slow.” At that Sebastian let out a little whimper before ever so slowly inching the electric blue briefs down over the full curve of his ass until they were down around the middle of his thighs.

“God, just look at you.” Chris let out a heavy sigh before placing both hands on either cheek and stroking them gently. “My beautiful little boy. Are you ready to count for me?”

“Yes Daddy,” Sebastian replied impatiently. No sooner had the words left Sebastian’s mouth did the first searing smack come down across his right cheek. He instantly let out a shuddering little gasp before catching his breath and proclaiming, “One”.

The next slap came down across his left cheek with less force and he moaned out, “Two.”

The next slap came across both and he cried out, “Three!”

Chris chuckled at him letting four five and six land with rapid succession over his left cheek with much more force this time. Sebastian keened as he waited for the next stroke. “They don’t count unless you call them out,” Chris reminded him.

“Four, five, and six daddy,” sebastian whimpered. Seven, eight and nine came down roughly to warm the right check to match and finally 10 came across the middle again.

Before Chris moved onto the last 5 he soothed over Sebastian’s cheeks again before pulling them apart. Sebastian let out a breathy gasp, “Daddy what are you doing?”

“I’m just checking on your pretty little fuck hole is all baby.”

“No Daddy stop,” Sebastian begged, “Please don’t look at me there.”

“Daddy just wants to care of you Seb. Besides you should see how pretty and pink it is. Would you deny me such a beautiful sight.” Sebastian whined loudly burning up with shame from being stared at so openly.

“What’s wrong baby? And don’t you dare lie. You still have 5 spankings coming for lying,” Chris reminded him.

Sebastian bit down on his lip feeling all of the blood not in his now throbbing hard cock or his burning ass cheeks rush to his face. “Daddy…. daddy it’s not mmmmm”

‘What baby?” Chris soothed.

“It’s not a fuck hole,” Sebastian whispered the word fuck. “You’re not supposed to put stuff inside me there.” This was the part Sebastian had been both dreading and burning with need for. The part where he had to play pretend his innocence. He had paid extra attention just a few hours ago to making sure he was squeaky clean and had made sure everything was shaved so it would look just the way he knew would drive Chris wild. Yet here he was pretending that having Chris ram his thick cock into that very hole was the farthest thing from what he wanted. It was bad enough having anyone look at him like that, much less when you were pretending you didn’t want it.

Chris over dramatically gasped, “What! Of course it is.” Then Chris leaned down close between Sebastian’s cheeks and spit directly on his hole making Sebastian cry out and attempt to pull Chris’s hands away from where they were holding him open.

“Now, now stop that,” Chris chastised. “See baby it’s so wet for me now.” Chris hummed as he smeared the saliva over Sebastian’s puckered entrance causing him to lurch back and grind his face into the mattress. “Now let Daddy know if you're ready for the last of your punishment.

Sebastian vigorously shook his head and Chris chuckled before letting go of the warm flesh under his hands before quickly slapping his hand right back down onto the cheek he had just been clutching. Sebastian cried out eleven, moaning and whimpering as the stinging sensation returned full blast mixed with the wetness sliding down his crack.

Number twelve came down with a resounding crack and Sebastian arched his back tightly before brokenly whispering, “Tw..elve.”

Thirteen and fourteen came down hard and fast with just enough pause for Sebastian to whimper out the number between smacks.

“This is the last one baby are you ready?” Chris asked not touching Sebastian at all.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy I’m ready.” Sebastian insisted pushing back against Chris’s hands now resting on his hips.

“Are you sure?” Chris teased massaging his cheeks.

“Yes Daddy please give me my last spanking please!” Sebastian begged.

“Well… since you asked so nicely” Chis pushed Sebastian forward before slapping his ass right across the the bend of his legs and the bottom of the cheek grazing his balls in the process.

“Ahhhh fu fifteen that was fifteen daddy” Sebastian panted as Chris began to gently stroke the burning flesh and press kisses were he could see his own fingers print starting to bloom in the bruising of his flesh.

“Turn over baby boy and lay down so Daddy can check on you, OK” Chris prompted.

Sebastian let Chris push him over so he could flop down on his back and let out a hiss as his cheeks came into contact with the bed. Chris leaned in and kissed him deeply “You did so good Seb. You make me so proud.” Chris praised him.  Hearing that praise was worth every strike as far as Sebastian was concerned. Not that he didn’t enjoy the actual acts itself it was just that the praise went straight to his cock, whereas the sharp tingling pain of the spankings was more of a slow build.

Chris leaned away finally to tower back over Sebastian. Chris racked his eyes over Sebastian’s body spread out underneath him before stopping to turn his attention to his flushed leaking erection for the first time. “Hmm and what do we have here you naughty boy,” Chris asked stroking one finger down the length of Sebastian’s cock making it jump under his touch.

“Daddy no it’s bad to touch it.” Sebastian insisted drawing up his knees toward his chest.

“Excuse me, but are you trying to hide from me now? Right after I punished you and everything.” Chris asked.

“No! It just…” Sebastian hesitated, “It just hurts too.”

“I don’t want you to be in pain if you don’t have to baby.” How about you take your clothes the rest of the way off so I can check and make sure all of you is ok.”

Sebastian nodded biting his lip before pushing his briefs the last bit off and into the floor and pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Now, splayed out underneath Chris completely exposed he looked stunning.

“Look at you,” Chris whispered reverently brushing his fingertips down Sebastian’s body from his collarbone to his hips. “My beautiful boy.”

Sebastian preened and moaned under his gaze, arching his body into the touch.

“Hmmm,” Chris assessed, “It looks like the rest of you is perfect. Expect here….” Chris drug one finger down the center of Sebastian rock hard cock making it twitch. Sebastian bite his lips suppressing a moan and turned his face into his bicep shivering as Chris stroked him again.

“It looks like you’re really swollen down here baby. We might need to put it on ice.” Chris teased.

Sebastian laughed, “ Oh my god, no, Chris please!”

Chris grabbed Sebastian's cock and squeezed and Sebastian jerked up off the mattress and grabbed Chris’s arm, “Uhhh, oh God! Daddy please!” Sebastian begged.

“That’s right baby. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Chris soothed stroking him slowly.

Sebastian arched into the touch spreading his legs so Chris had the best access of his body.

“Ahhhh!” Sebastian cried out as Chris continued to play with his cock. “Please take your clothes off too. I want to be close to you.” Sebastian whined.

“Please what baby?” Chris cooed reaching down to fondle Sebastian’s balls as well.

“Please please Daddy,” Sebastian panted between strokes of Chris’s hand and gasped breaths. At that Chris gave one final tug before letting go completely causing Sebastian to whine. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt exposing his tattoos and dark dusting of body hair. Before scooting back off the end of the bed and pulling out his belt and unceremoniously pushing both his pants and boxers down into a heap of clothes. Sebastian licked his lips at the sigh.

“Now Seb I want you to do something for me now, ok?” Chris prompted. Sebastian shook his head in affirmation.

“ I want you to pull your knees up as close to your shoulders as possible and keep them there. Can you do that for me?” Chris whispered crawling up the bed as he began planting kisses along Sebastian’s body and jaw resuming stroking him.

Sebastian pulled his knees back wrapping his hands around his thighs to expose himself. He could feel the blush creeping down his neck. He loved being on display like this. So open and exposed so there was no way to hide any part of his body. He silently hoped Chris would fuck him just like this so when he was finished fucking him he would gape open from having Chris’s thick cock inside of him. Fuck just the thought of it was getting him harder. He’d wanted this so much since they had started talking about it. The first night after they had planned this out he had fucked himself on the biggest dildo he had, just imagining getting fucked and used by Chris, and now it was finally happening.

Chris groaned deep in his chest at the sight of Sebastian. Flushed face, thick red cock shiny with precome at the head, beautiful full lips parted, storm cloud eyes glazed over with lust, and presented for the taking. This was the shit of wet dreams. “Mmmm baby where is it?” Chris asked.

Sebastian blanked for a minute wondering what he was asking before he realized Chris was asking about the lube. Sebastian craned his neck back pointing his face toward the pillows on the right. “It’s right under there. I didn’t want you to have to leave me.” Sebastian breathed looking back and locking eyes with Chris.

Chris leaned over him smiling to grope around under the pillows for the lube without breaking eye contact. Once he had his hand wrapped around the bottle he leaned back down to Sebastian’s flushed lips to leave a chaste kiss. “I’m not going anywhere baby boy,” Chris promised, finally breaking eye contact as he leaned back onto his heels to pop the cap on the lube. He squirted some of it onto his fingers rubbing them together to warm it a little.

“Are you ready for me to make you feel all better Seb?” Chris teased, slowly rubbing the back of his hand down the insides of Sebastian’s thigh toward his straining cock and waiting hole.

“Yes Daddy, please be gentle. I’ve never hmmmm,” Sebastian was cut off by his own gentle moan as Chris began to circle his wet fingers around his sensitive opening. It definitely wasn’t true that he had never done this before, but it was true that he had not done this with another person in a really long time.  He was always super faithful to all of the women he dated and he was also super ashamed of some of the kinks that got him off so he kept it pretty vanilla in his serious relationships and let the wilder side out for one night stands and casual fuck buddies. That was all their relationship was.

Chris planted a kiss on Sebastian’s ankle squeezing down with his right hand on his thick thigh before plunging his slick finger into Sebastian’s body. Sebastian let out a deep gasp at the sudden intrusion and instantly reached out toward Chris grasping for his bicep to pull him closer.

Chris let go of his thigh to give him a sharp smack on the the opposite thigh. “Now what did I tell you Seb? Put your hands back where they belong. I’m not gonna be able to make you feel better if you don’t listen.” Chris warned him.

“Sorry Daddy it just,” Sebastian tried to reply before Chris went back to thrusting the finger inside of him.

“Just what baby? Finish your sentence.” Chris said continuing his none too gentle fingering.

“It just feels mmmmm funny, I just huh wasn’t ready.” Sebastian replied trying to hold in the little noises as Chris worked his finger inside of him.

“I decide when you’re ready.” Chris declared before pushing in a second finger next to the first. Sebastian keened arching off the bed and pushing down on Chris’s hand.

“That’s it baby you’re doing so good,” Chris praised as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Sebastian’s forehead before he began scissoring his fingers. “You are such a good little boy.” He whispered trailing kisses down the side of Sebastian’s face. “You’re gonna take me so good aren’t you?”

Sebastian just moaned in response, turning his face into the kisses trying to capture Chris’s lips.

“Come on baby talk to me. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how good you are.” Chris demanded really letting his predator side take over now that he was assured of being in control.

“Ahhhh,” Sebastian gasped trying to find his voice. “Daddy I’m scared. I can’t. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell me what I want to hear pretty boy.” Chris soothed. “Tell me the truth and I’ll start making you feel so good.”

“It already feels good,” Sebastian whined.

“Say it,” Chris demanded in a hushed growl as he licked a stripe up Sebastian’s neck before going back down to suck on his collar bone.

“Please please put it in me!” Sebastian pleaded. “Please put your big cock inside me. I know I’m not supposed to want it, but I do please, please, please!”  

“That’s what I like to hear. That’s my good boy.” Chris praised him letting his accent come out thick. Then he pushed in the third finger, pressing them out wide with a come hither stroke against Sebastian’s tight walls.  

Sebastian moaned pressing his head back against the bed trying not to wriggle around too much seeking more friction. “ Yes, yes Daddy, I’m a good boy. I can be so good for you. Please just don’t stop.” Sebastian begged. His arousal was heady at this point, completely sucking away any of the lingering guilt or shame he felt about their play acting.

Chris bent down and started teasing Sebastian’s nipples with his tongue causing Sebastian to moan and whimper digging his blunt fingernails into his thighs to keep himself in check. Chris then gently withdrew his fingers and bit down on one of Sebastian’s nipples making him whimper.  

Chris lifted himself back up before slicking up his own throbbing erection and lining up with Sebastian’s now wet and open ass. He let himself look away from Sebastian in order to look down at himself pushing up against his opening and slowly starting to push in. Sebastian’s mouth fell open against the onslaught of the slow stretch and burn of Chris’s thick and hot cock finally penetrating him.

 

“Yes! Mmmmmm yes Daddy I want it.” Sebastian pleaded. Chris silenced him by leaning over him and using his wet hand to stabilize himself against the sheets and the other to wrap around the back of Sebastian’s neck and tangle in his hair to pull him in for a deep open mouthed kiss. They kept kissing. Chris biting and sucking on Sebastian’s lips as he bottomed out and started slowly rocking his hips.

Sebastian strained up into the kiss to give back just as much. They kept up their gentle passionate pace for a while before Sebastian turned his head away from where their lips had been locked together. “It’s not enough Daddy. I need more. Like there is something inside me I need you to touch.” Sebastian let the words quietly fall from his lips as Chris continued to slowly thrust and kiss across his cheek.

“I thought you wanted me to go slow baby boy, to be gentle.” Chris replied just as softly.

Sebastian nudge Chris’s face away with his own so that he would look at him in the eyes. “I lied.”

At that Chris pulled back so that he was looming over Sebastian. “Well in that case Seb. I guess I’ll just have to give you what you really want.” Then he braced himself on Sebastian’s thighs just beneath his own hands and snapped his hips forward hard.

Sebastian practically screamed as Chris began to pound into him. Fuck yes! This was what he has been waiting for. The moment of complete surrender. The moment when he became more a means for someone else’s pleasure and was just fucked raw. He wanted to scream out Finally! but he couldn’t find his own voice expect to grunt, cry out a litany of yes, and whine. “That’s it baby. You are taking this cock so good, just like I knew you could.” Chris praised him.

Sebastian began to tremble and gasp loudly as Chris fucked into him more brutally. He was trying his best to hold back from screaming or crying. In this position he could feel Chris so deep, and Chris seemed to favor deep punishing thrusts over quick shallow ones that teased.

“I want you to come for me baby boy. I want you to come.” Chris panted out.

“Touch me Daddy, make me come,” Sebastian whimpered.

Chris chuckled darkly slowing down, “How about a change of pace?” Chris suggested with a quirked eyebrow. Sebastian nodded vigorously. Chris then let go of where he had braced himself on Sebastian’s calves and pushed them back more nearly bending him in half so he could come closer and put Sebastian straight into his lap before letting him down. Chris then braced his right arm by Sebastian’s head. “Let go,” He commanded and Sebastian let his legs fall to frame either side of Chris’s hips. “Now,” Chris grinned, “Touch yourself. I wanna hear you scream when you come.” With that Chris lined himself back up and slammed back into Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian took himself in hand and just let the pleas for more just roll off his tongue, “Yes, yes, yes, Daddy please fuck me harder. Ahhh mmmmmmm yes, more.” Then he said something he hadn’t expected. It wasn’t something they had planned or talked about it. Chris was probably gonna turn him down, but he was gonna go for it anyway. “Choke me please Daddy.”

Chris thrusts stuttered as he took in what Sebastian had just asked for. “Are you sure Seb?” He asked slightly taken aback by the request.

“I’m so sure. I need it Chris.” Sebastian begged breaking role for a moment to make it clear to Chris he knew what he was asking for.

Chris leaned down and brushed his lips down Sebastian’s throat before whispering against the delicate skin, “If you insist.” Then he gently placed his hand across Sebastian neck momentarily before he pushed Sebastian’s head back into the bed putting more of the weight of his thrusts onto his hands.

Sebastian’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he jerked himself off harder while Chris continued to use him. Just as Sebastian’s vision began to go dark from the pressure on his throat he body went taut as he edged right up to orgasm and Chris let him go. Sebastian came hard with a scream shaking all over. He let out a scream as his hot cum splattered his chest and all the way up for a drop to land on his chin.

“Oh fuck,” Chris moaned,” I wish you could see yourself baby, fuck!” Chris kept up his punishing pace he had set as Sebastian started to come down from his orgasm.

“Chris,” Sebastian whimpered,” Chris… daddy, daddy.” Sebastian was panting now overwhelmed and over sensitive.

“Yeah, baby, I’m coming. I’m gonna come. Fuck, fuck!” Chris leaned back down into Sebastian’s embrace burying his face in Sebastian’s shoulder muffling his own groans as he came inside him.

As soon as he felt it Sebastian’s eyes flew open wide, and he wound his fingers through Chris’s hair so that he couldn’t pull away. He and Chris had discussed this in advance, sent each other test results and everything. This on top of everything else, it just felt to intimate. Sebastian’s mind raced, fuck what had he been thinking!

Chris went to pull away and Sebastian yanked him back closer as his eyes started burning. “No please just stay like this for a minute.”

Chris was back to normal heart still beating pretty fast but otherwise calmed. “Sebastian I’m not gonna just leave ok. Let me up.”

Sebastian clung to him for a minute longer before pushing him away. Chris looked at him confused as he gently tried to pull out and Sebastian tried forcing him away and rolling away. As soon as Sebastian was out from under him he rolled out of the bed and practically ran for the bathroom. As soon as he felt some of Chris’s still warm cum drip out of him he practically lost it tearing up and slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Chris was frozen for a minute before quickly following after him. “Sebastian what’s wrong man. Please let me in.” Sebastian couldn’t say anything as he tried to make himself small in the corner on top of the towel he had left behind earlier. “I’m coming in ok.” As soon as Chris stepped through the door Sebastian turned his head away.

“Don’t fucking look at me.” He growled.

“Hey, It’s ok. I’m right here,” Chris attempted to soothe coming slowly closer. “It is totally normal to get upset after… stuff like that.” Chris said suddenly slightly shy about what they had just shared.

“I’m a grown man, Chris, ok. I don’t need coddling.” Sebastian insisted. “Just leave me alone.” Sebastian pleaded his words lacking all the fire and strength he so desperately wanted them to portray as tears streamed down his face.

Chris nealt down in the floor with him placing a hand gently on his head before stroking his hair slowly. “Let me take care of you,” He whispered, “Just cause the sex is over doesn’t mean we’re done.I still want to make you feel good baby boy.”

Sebastian choked up a little before leaning into the touch. “I’m gonna draw up a bath, and then we can talk about it ok?” Chris suggested. Sebastian nodded his assent.

 

Chris quickly got the bath water running before coaxing Sebastian into the hot water with him as the tub filled. For a while they just sat his silence leaned against each other with Sebastian’s head pillowed on Chris’s chest. Chris broke their silence when he made Sebastian sit up so he could turn the water off. He kept them setting up right as he began to massage Sebastian shoulders. “This is all part of it too. Me, taking care of you.” Chris promised him placing a kiss behind his ear. “I want to do this for you now.”

Sebastian finally fully relaxed as he let Chris work out knots in his shoulders from being bent in half. “I’m sorry I reacted badly at the end.” Sebastian whispered, “It just felt like….”

“Too much?” Chris supplied for him.

“So much.” Sebastian replied leaning back into Chris’s hands. They continued their soak in relative silence until Chris drug them both out and toweled Sebastian off and pulled him back to bed. Chris ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair as they lay facing each other.

“This doesn’t have to be over yet. It doesn’t have to be over till the morning if you don’t want it to be.” Chris told him.

“God please Chris don’t make me ask,” Sebastian practically begged, “I can’t…” Chris cut him off with a chaste kiss pulling him close.

“It’s ok baby boy. We can stay like this all night.” Chris promised.

Sebastian let out a shaky sigh. God he had no idea he was going to react so strongly. That he needed this so badly. “Thank you Daddy.” Sebastian breathed clinging to Chris tighter.

They stayed in roll the rest of the night. They ordered room service with icecream and shared the rest of the chocolate bar. Just enjoying being at peace with each other. When they finally settled in to go to sleep Sebastian was the little spoon as the cuddled up under the covers. They had already set an alarm for 5 a.m. because Chris had to be out of the hotel by 8 and they had promised to have breakfast with Anthony and Scarlet so they knew Chris needed to be back to his room bright and early. After Chris had turned off the bed side lamp and wrapped his arms around Sebastian again Sebastian asked, “Did you like it? Ya know. Was I good?”

“You were perfect Seb,” Chris said planting a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

* * *

****  
  


Hearing the obnoxious alarm the next morning was like nails down a chalkboard and Sebastian tried to hide under the covers to ignore it. Chris slammed it off before sitting up and yawning. After a moment more of quite Chris pulled down the covers and planted a good morning kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “Don’t have to get up,” He whispered. “There’s another alarm set in an hour. I’ll see you at breakfast ok.” Sebastian just groaned and wrapped himself up in the covers more listening to Chris chuckle at him. He drifted back off to sleep before he even hurt Chris shut the door behind himself.

Two hours later they all met downstairs for breakfast. Chris with all of his stuff and Sebastian barely dragging himself there fully dressed. He was not a morning person. They all laughed and complained about their press schedule over breakfast sharing some of the weirder and funnier questions that they had not had a chance to share yet because they had all been all over the place the day before grouped differently doing different radio channels and vlog style interviews.

“Well guys I hate to say it, but it looks like it 8 o’clock and you know what that means.” Chris said giving them all an exaggerated look of despair. They all played along giving melodramatically woeful responses.

“What will we ever do without you,” Scarlet teased. Chris leaned over and brought her into a goodbye hug before getting up and rounding the table to give Anthony a huge goodbye too, before coming full circle around to Sebastian. He stood up to give Chris a full body embrace before whispering in his ears, “I’m going to miss you.” Chris just pulled him tighter.

When Chris finally pulled away he turned to the others and said, “Alright guys, I’ll see you soon. Be good while I’m away Seb.” Chris wagged his finger at him. Sebastian rocked back onto his heels and laughed, but it came out more strained than he expected. “Bye!” Chris called out again as he gathered his things and headed for the exit of the lobby. Sebastian had deeply underestimated how hard it would be to watch him go.

****  
  



	2. Few Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian decides to go another round with Chris. Even though his body loves it he isn't sure his heart can take it.

It has been two weeks since he had spoken with Chris at all since their night together. He had read back over their old text messages about a thousands times in that time in between. Fiddling with his phone lying in his own bed in New York for the first time in almost a month Sebastian scrolled through his favorite texts again.

CE: Mhhhh bb boy I can’t wait to bend you over and spank you raw finally.

SS: Yesss please daddy tell me how you're gonna make me a mess when I finally see you.

CE: you really like that huh baby? God Seb you are gonna make such a beautiful sight like that. I thought last time was good, but this…. just fuck. I didn’t think you’d want it.

SS: I do I really really want it Chris. I want you to spank me, use me, maybe spit on me a little.

CE: I could spread you open and spit on your ass ;)

SS: FUCK! Please do that.

CE: Wish I had of know you were so filthy the first time I saw you. Cute then. Cuter now that I know you’ll be such a good little boy.

SS: Don’t gotta win me over. I’m a sure thing.

CE: Just telling it like it is bb boy.

SS: Thank you daddy.

Sebastian scrubbed his face into his pillow groaning. He was not supposed to fall for Chris. They had flirted a lot before actually going through with playing. Then it had just been fun and comforting to be desired. Sebastian could be shy, but he could always turn his awkward charm on around a pretty girl. He could woo a girl. That hadn’t been a problem since high school. It was just with guys it was different. He never had a single desire to submit with a woman and he definitely had zero desire to be dominate like that with a woman either. When he had been with Margarita they had just flowed together so easily. He could shower her with gifts and attention. It felt easy then. They had broken up though because she said he seemed like he was still searching for something. At the time he had been extremely offended. It felt like she was accusing him of actively prowling for someone better.  

Maybe she was right, He thought. Maybe this was what she meant. Being with Chris had felt like a cumulation of every secret fantasy he had, had for years that he had always been so afraid to indulge in. Chris had just made him feel so safe, like it was easy. Sebastian had hooked up with guys before to try out different things. Even had a semi boyfriend at one point. This felt so beyond anything he had had before. He also felt like a dumb teenager for not already texting Chris again, but he didn’t want to push him into anymore than he hadn’t offered. At the same time he desperately needed to know if there was really a spark there or if he was still riding the high of getting to indulge so completely.

With slightly shaking fingers Sebastian began to compose a text to Chris.

SS: Hey Chris just wondering how you’re doing still out there being asked the same question for the 100k time.

Sebastian sat his phone down by his bed and paced around for a while in his bedroom before going to his kitchen opening up the fridge and cabinets, realizing they were all empty because he had not been home in forever and nervously headed back to the bedroom. As soon as he reached out to pick it up it vibrated under his fingertips. Scrambling to pick it up and unlock his phone to look at the message his heart pounded a mile a minute.

CE: HEY! I was wondering when I would hear from you. I wanted to give you some space after our adventure and yeah I’m great. I’m actually on my way to back to New York soon cause opening weekend is next weekend. Are you stoked!

Sebastian snorted at Chris’s use of the word stoked and at his own nervousness as if Chris was gonna become some kind of asshole after they had fucked.

SS: Yes I’m “stoked” it would be great if I could see you before. Ya know like for lunch or something.

Chris texted back almost instantaneously.

CE: OF COURSE! Man of course yeah I wanna see you.

CE: Actually I was wondering if ya know…

CE: you would wanna hook up again. you were so great btw last time. i mean if you don’t want to that is cool too. just fyi though i’ve been thinking about that night constantly since. :D

Sebastian could feel himself blush as his grin stretched over his face. He felt like a kid getting told he was the best at Chris’s compliment.

SS: Only you would use smiley emoji when talking about pounding someone into the mattress, and yeah actually I would really like that.

CE: Sweet! I could come over to your place if that is cool with you. If that is too personal being in your space I understand that too. No pressure.

SS: No that would be cool. I’m not a great cook though.

CE: Well don’t you worry your sweet candy ass, I got it covered if you want me to cook I would be happy to treat you to some Chef Christopher ;) What did you have in mind?

SS: LOL wow, um I guess anything with chicken is fine.

CE: I meant more along the lines of where you interested in a light spanking or getting a facial for dessert but I guesssss I can start with the meal and work my way up to my reward for cooking.

SS: Facial isn’t food ya weirdo

CE: Well that is just cause you aren’t trying hard enough to get enough of it into your mouth.

SS: Well…. I guess I could be down for that.

CE: THAT’S THE SPIRIT.

Sebastian laughed out loud as he slipped his shoes on and headed for the door. He was gonna keep talking to Chris but if he didn’t head out now he was gonna run the risk of starving to death getting distracted talking to Chris all night. He wasn’t a fairy, he can’t actually live off the attention.

****  
  


* * *

****  
  


Sebastian stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in his bedroom looking at his naked body. He had to admit that it was a pretty incredible body: strong, toned, with smooth skin. It was hard imagining how he was going to make his large masculine frame work with his mind and be little. Maybe in his early 20s he could have pulled off actually appearing delicate, but nothing about him was now. Never the less he was gonna try for Chris.

He and Chris had worked out their scene over the week until he was going to visit and planned everything out, including the dinner. Sebastian went over to his bed to pick up the first item of clothing Chris had told him to buy. A pair of black silk briefs, which were more about the physical sensation and pleasure than about the play. He had the rest of the outfit for that. Next were the black ultra tight cotton shorts. He had bought them in women’s sizes so that they would as tight as possible on his legs and butt without being uncomfortable otherwise. Slipping them on they gave the exact effect he was hoping for, framing his thick thighs and drawing attention to his ass. He stood and admired the way they looked on him before pulling on the finishing touch. A pale gray blue soft cotton t-shirt in a size XXXXL. Both he and Chris could get away with medium to small/medium muscles shirts and this over sized shirt gave the perfect look of a little boy wearing his dad’s shirt ready to go to bed. It was weird to see all the muscle and bulk just fade away under the illusion of the soft fabric. Just as he got adjusted and finished messing with his hair the doorbell rang.

Sebastian’s heart beat sped up as he made his way over to the door. He could already feel his cock showing interests from anticipation. As he opened the door he could have melted at the sight of Chris standing there holding a small box smiling back at him.

“What’s in the box?” Sebastian quizzed him.

“It’s a surprise.” Chris replied with a smirk.

“I’m already surprised. Can I have it now?” Sebastian teased.

“Patience Seb,” Chris admonished as he stepped into Sebastian’s apartment closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and socks to leave them by the door before looking around for a moment. He turned back toward Sebastian and smiled fondly before taking a step closer so that he was within kissing distance. “Safe word?” Chris prompted.

“Soldier” Sebastian whispered before leaning in to brush their lips together, and just like that they were new people. Safe in their own private fantasy.

****  
  


* * *

****  
  


“I’m so happy your home Daddy!” Sebastian exclaimed bouncing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“Hmm, missed you too baby boy.” Chris said, smiling and stroking his chin as Sebastian snuggled up close. Chris pulled back some before taking Sebastian’s chin between his fingertips and pulling his face down to kiss his forehead. “Want some dinner? I’m starving.”

“Yes please,” Sebastian said beaming up at Chris as he took his hand and led him into the kitchen. He had laid out everything Chris had asked for so it was ready for him to get started. He had even preheated the oven and done some of the prep work.

Chris gave him a sweet smile when he took in everything laid out and arranged just so. “You want to help Daddy with dinner Seb?” he asked.

“I can help by taste testing,” Sebastian teased.

Chris chuckled setting his mystery box down on the counter and got started right away. While Chris cooked they exchanged stories about their week and kept it to the mundane. Just the easy back and forth they normally had when talking in any other situation. By the time everything was nearly finished Sebastian had wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist and was leaning his head on his shoulder watching.

“All right my little taste tester come around here and test this sauce.” Chris said with a wink as he pulled Sebastian off of him to turn around and lean against the counter. “Open up.”

Sebastian opened his mouth wide and sucked on the spoon once it was on his tongue. “Taste good baby?” Sebastian nodded vigorously still clutching the spoon between his lips.

“Give it back,” Chris prompted as he tugged gently on the spoon. Sebastian clamped his teeth down and grinned. “Oh I see how it is. Don’t make me have to punish before we even eat. Don’t want you so sore you can’t even sit for dinner, now do we?” Chris husked pressing a kiss below Sebastian’s ear. At the gentle kiss Sebastian felt a blush creep up his face and he let go this time when Chris pulled it away.

“Your so cute when you listen.” Chris teased booping Sebastian on the nose. “Now go sit down I need to get everything ready to eat ok.”

“OK,” Sebastian smiled, “but can I have one kiss before I sit down.”

“One kiss,” Chris promised, “for being so good for me while I cooked.” Chris cupped Sebastian’s face and pulled him in kissing him deeply before biting his bottom lip gently.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sebastian breathed before silently going to sit down.

Through the rest of the meal the conversation was on the food and how much Sebastian loved it and loved that Chris cooked it for him and Chris telling him about the first time his mom tried to teach him how to cook anything and how he set it on fire. Being able to just be together like this made Sebastian feel so safe. He had missed this easy affection and joy of being with someone who you really respected, cared for, and knew a lot about. They thought made him miss some of his friends he hadn’t seen in a long time.

When they were done they rinsed all of their dishes and left them in the sink before Chris picked up his mystery box and led Sebastian into the living room. After they were seated Chris twisted around so they could face each other on Sebastian’s couch. “Alright so I hope you aren’t too stuffed because the mystery is dessert,” Chris said popping open the little golden box to reveal an assortment of small dark and white chocolates. “Since last time you wouldn’t share I get to control the chocolate this time.” Chris stated waggling his brows at Sebastian as he picked up the first piece. Sebastian threw back his head and laughed at Chris bringing up the candy from their last play time.

“Alright, alright calm down.” chuckled Chris “Time to taste test again. Tell Daddy which flavors you like best ok baby boy. Now open up.”

Sebastian opened up his mouth again and stuck out his tongue. Then Chris laid a piece of dark chocolate on it running his finger over Sebastian’s lips when he closed them. The chocolate was filled with a rich, sweet, white cream that countered the bitter dark chocolate perfectly. “Mmmmm” Sebastian moaned around the piece in his mouth.

“That good huh?” Chris asked, and Sebastian shook his head yes before sticking his tongue out for another piece. This time it was white chocolate with an equally sweet strawberry center. Sebastian didn’t think he liked that one as much. After that was a white and milk chocolate swirled solid piece which was delicious as it was smooth.

“This is gonna be the last piece for now Seb,” Chris told him as he selected the fourth piece, “Four pieces of chocolate is plenty for little boys before bed, don’t you think?” Sebastian pouted a little at that which only made Chris smile at him wider.

Sebastian stuck his tongue out again for the final piece. A delicious dark chocolate filled with a silky, tart raspberry cream that sparkled on his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the flavor. He moaned deeply letting the chocolate melt in his mouth.

“If it’s that good you should let Daddy have a taste don’t you think?” Chris prompted.

As he swallowed down the rest he smiled saying, “I think I can share just a little this time.” Before leaning in and placing his hands on Chris’s pecs and their lips met and tongues intertwined. Sebastian could feel Chris searching out the lingering sweetness on his tongue and sucking gently getting a mix of Sebastian’s personal flavor and that of his own gifted chocolate.

When Chris finally pulled away he told Sebastian, “You know what? Since you’ve been so good for me tonight I was wondering if you could do me another favor.”

“Anything for you Daddy,” Sebastian promised stilling leaning into Chris.

“Well baby I’m a little cold and I could really use some warming up. Do you think you could help with that?” Chris asked

Sebastian could feel the blood rushing to his face to burn him up. He had almost forgotten they had talked about this. They had gone over all of Sebastian’s hard no’s and enthusiastic yes’s and in the last week and had narrowed it down to a couple of acts or tasks Chris had told him that he was going to try and work into their play time. There had been a basic framework set up but Sebastian hadn’t know for sure if Chris was gonna fulfill everything on their list. One of the items on that list had been cockwarming, and that was definitely what Chris was asking for right now.

“I would love to Daddy,” Sebastian said before wriggling onto his stomach so his face was level with Chris’s thighs. Chris leaned back onto the couch and turned on Sebastian’s TV it didn’t really matter what was on, all that mattered was creating the illusion of being disinterested in what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian leaned over and propped himself up on his elbows before reaching over and unzipping Chris’s fly and pulling him out of his boxers. Chris was still mostly soft so fitting him completely into Sebastian’s mouth was easy enough. Sebastian hummed and sucked gently once the full weight of Chris’s cock was resting on his tongue.

Chris reached out and swatted his ass none too gently causing Sebastian to jerk a little bit. “None of that Seb. I only need you to keep me warm. Daddy’s not in the mode to play just yet.” Which Sebastian could tell was a total shit eating lie if the smile in Chris’s voice was anything to go by.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only five or so minutes Sebastian very gently licked at Chris and started to suck again gently. Chris let him for a minute before telling him, “Now what did I say baby boy about sucking?” Sebastian whined around the length in his mouth and felt Chris’s cock twitch at the vibrations.

“Good little boys follow the orders they are given Seb.” Chris said before winding his fingers tightly through Sebastian’s hair and pushing him down further so there was no way to pull away from the base of Chris’s cock. “Since you want it so badly. You’re gonna take it, do you understand?”

Sebastian shivered at the command in Chris’s voice. His lack of immediate response however earned him another harsh slap. Sebastian moaned and pushed his ass out more toward the sensation of the stinging. “I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Chris informed him. “Now suck.”

And Sebastian did, enthusiastically. Letting the saliva pool in his mouth and run down Chris’s thickening cock. Sebastian sucked harder and tried his best to lick from his position as he felt Chris getting harder and longer in his mouth. When Chris reached full hardness Sebastian could feel his air being choked off and if he tried to swallow as much as much as he could and now he started to gag, but Chris didn’t let up. Sebastian’s eyes began to water and he dug his nails into Chris’s thigh, choking and drooling on the thick cock inside him. The zipper of Chris’s jeans was biting in Sebastian’s chin and it all felt so fucking good.

Finally Chris pulled Sebastian back up with a harsh jerk to the back of his head. Sebastian pushed himself back up all the way onto his knees and braced himself on his hands behind him. When they made eye contact again Chris was grinning and Sebastian was flushed bright red, with swollen lips, mussed hair, glazed eyes, and covered in his own spit. Then Chris’s let his eyes trail down Sebastian’s body and come to rest on his hard cock.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Chris sing songed before reaching down and cupping Sebastian through his clothes. Squeezing firmly he ran his fingers back up the length of Sebastian’s member causing his pre come slick cock head to rub against the soft slick encasing it making him groan and throw his head back .

“Only bad little boys start making a mess in their pants from breaking the rules.” Chris warned him before squeezing down more.

“Please Daddy I’ve been trying to be so good.” Sebastian pleaded before whipping off his face with the hem of his shirt.

“I don’t think so. I think you like being bad better,” Chris said. “Get up I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Sebastian scrambled off the couch and rushed toward his room. Chris tucked himself back away following him closely behind. Sebastian flopped down in the center of his bed on his back letting the large t-shirt bellow out around him obscuring his form including his erection pressing against the now 3 layers of fabric.

Chris followed him in closing the door behind him. At first he just stood there taking in the sight of his beautiful little boy spread out and waiting for him. Knowing he was hard and needy from wanting him. Sebastian could feel the weight of his stare all over his body, and let his legs draw closed under the scrutiny.

“Don’t you hide from me baby boy.” Chris chastised pushing Sebastian’s knees apart. “I want you prove to me that  you can be a really good listener can you do that baby boy?”

Sebastian nodded leaving his arms splayed to either side of his body with his legs slightly tipped apart. Chris ran his hands up and down Sebastian’s thighs soothing him until his legs were all the way resting down on the bed again.

“I want you to take your shorts off for me now.” Chris stated just standing there looming over Sebastian not touching him at all anymore. Sebastian hesitated before he began slowly shimming out of the shorts and kicking them into the floor between Chris’s legs. “Touch yourself, slowly,” Chris commanded.

Sebastian reached down between his splayed legs and cupped himself over the layers of both his shirt and his silk underwear rocking his palm back and forth to feel the sleek material drag over his cockhead. The sensation made him whimper in the back of his throat, a sound that would have been easily missed if it weren’t the only sound in the whole apartment.

“What a good little boy,” Chris praised. “Now push down those pretty little panties and keep touching yourself.”  

Sebastian moaned loudly at Chris’s choice of words. God how many things was Chris gonna try and sneak in! Using panty felt like tiptoeing around the potential for forced feminization. It was something Sebastian still wasn’t sure about, but in the moment as he reached inside the slick constricting undergarments the idea of wearing actual panties and the possibility having his ass refered to as a pussy made his cock twitch in his hand.

Sebastian slipped his hand around himself and pulled his cock out so that it was still concealed under the obscurity of his shirt.

“Ohhh, now you're just teasing.” Chris said clucking his tongue. “Show me that pretty cock of yours don’t be shy.” Sebastian slowly pushed his shirt up all the way to his armpits tipping his knees together so that he was in a position that was both revealing and childish. Then he trailed his fingertips back down his body as his other hand began slowly stroking his cock.

Chris rolled his head on his shoulders moaning throatily, “Fuck baby, look at you. Talk to me. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me what you want.”

Sebastian let out a sigh running his fingers back up the length of his body to brush his nipples and all the way up to his throat. “It feels so good Daddy. Just wish you were touching me. I feel better when it’s you touching me. Tell me how to be good for you.” Sebastian begged.

At that Chris rounded the bed and sat down on the edge so that he could lean in close to Sebastian and run his fingers through his hair. Then Chris scooted up behind Sebastian lifting up his head and placing it back in his lap.

“Go on Seb rub your come back in. Don’t let a drop escape.” Chris whispered letting the sound of Sebastian’s hand on his own skin be the loudest sound between them. Sebastian rubbed the single drop of precome at his tip around and then pulled his thumb back down his shaft.

Chris let his hand roam down Sebastian’s body as he kept up his own ministrations. Stopping to squeeze one of Sebastian’s nipples. At first the stinging sensation was nice, but Chris just kept squeezing the one nipple. “It hurts,” Sebastian whined rolling his body into an arch to try and take pressure off his chest.

“I know it does Seb,” Chris replied with a cheshire grin twisting the sensitive nub.

Sebastian keened, straining away from the sensation. “It hurts Daddy please stop.” Sebastian begged.

“No, see I’ve got to test you baby, to make sure you’re gonna keep doing as I ask.” Chris informed him. “Gonna get your nipples nice and raw while you work that pretty little cock just like I asked you.”

Sebastian moaned arching up again. By the time Sebastian was tossing his head back and forth Chris moved onto the other neglected nipple giving it the same treatment. “I want you to come for me like this,” Chris breathed leaning over to plant a kiss on Sebastian’s writhing abdomen as he continued twisting and pinching his nipple.

At the permission to come it didn’t take much more than a few stroke from his own hand and a few hard tugs from Chris on his nipples to get Sebastian pumping out hot semen all over his own stomach and chest. Sebastian’s eyes were clenched tight and his mouth open in a silent oh as he rode out his orgasm.

Chris sighed rubbing the streaks of come into Sebastian’s skin as Sebastian panted coming down from his high. “Doesn’t it feel so good to listen?” Chris asked.

“Yes, yes Daddy. It felt so good. It feels good to be a good boy,” Sebastian told him reaching out to tangle their finger together before closing his eyes and turning his face in toward Chris’s thigh.

“You’re not too tired now are you baby? That would be a shame, cause I’m not down with you yet.” Chris remarked amusedly letting go of Sebastian’s hands and slipping out from behind him.

Chris got up and rounded the bed again slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Take your sleep shirt off now. Wouldn’t want to risk getting it all dirtied up now would we. My little boy still needs something to actually sleep in doesn’t he?”

“I just want to sleep right against your skin Daddy,” Sebastian replied.

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Chris cooed. “Keep being Daddy’s good little boy and you just might get your wish.”

Sebastian peeled himself out of his shirt while Chris did the same, discarding both items on the floor. Sebastian went to pull off the underwear as well when Chris gave his head a shake of no. “I didn’t say those could come off did I. Now tuck yourself back in and let me see your bottom.” Sebastian complied, whimpering, and rolled over.

Chris ran his hands down Sebastian’s back gently, from shoulder blades down his sides until he reached the edge of silk resting just over the curve of Sebastian’s ass. Chris peeled them down slowly scraping his blunt fingernails into the soft skin and pushed the fabric against the bottom curve where his legs and his ass met. “Such pretty pale skin, it would be shame to leave it without some color. What do you say Seb? How about a nice shade of pink?” Chris propositioned him. This was a legitimate question. They had not planned for spanking specifically, but it was another maybe and Chris had made it quite clear how much he enjoyed it. Sebastian nodded yes as he grabbed a pillow and dragged it closer to clutch onto.

At that Sebastian could hear the distinct sounds of Chris finishing unrobing. Most importantly the sound of his belt clinking and swishing as it came out of its loops. Sebastian tensed up at the sound, bracing, before Chris started gently massaging his cheeks and leaned down to plant a kiss on either side. “Are you ready?” Chris asked pulling away. Sebastian let out a shaking full body sigh forcing himself to relax. For a moment they both where caught in the echoing silence between when that breath ended and the first hot, burning strip came crashing down. The unforgiving leather harsher and more painful than any of the open handed slaps from last time.

Sebastian cried out loudly shaking ever so slightly from the intensity of the sensation blooming across his cheeks and creeping down into his legs and lower back. Chris ran a soothing hand over both cheeks before applying another harsh strip this time using his other hand, and fuck if this one wasn’t more punishing and painful than the last one. Sebastian tensed up all over trying to hold back from crying feeling the sticky sensation of a trapped sob deep in his throat. Chris was busy praising him and telling him how wonderful it looked while Sebastian struggled to maintain his composure. Besides the last time with Chris it had been years and years since he let anyone hit him like this. Sebastian was so distracted by his own heavy breathing and worry about whether or not it was going to bruise and making every thing he did for days and days a sharp reminder of this moment or if it would only last for the next couple of hours; he hadn’t noticed that Chris had retrieved the lube he had left out on the night stand.

Sebastian felt the cool liquid hit the dip in his back and proceed to slide down between his cheeks making him shiver. Chris even massaged a little of it into the hot swollen flesh of each globe before running a finger down between them to massage it against his hole. Sebastian felt his whole body sag against the bed at the small pleasure of the sensation. “That’s it baby, just relax for me.” Chris soothed as he continued rubbing circles around the puckered flesh. After Sebastian started pressing back against his digits he grabbed a pillow and pushed it under Sebastian’s hips to prop them up that smallest  bit and gave him something to push back against.

Once Sebastian was settled comfortably Chris poured more lube onto his fingers and pushed the first one in slowly. Sebastian pushed back on the intrusion enjoying the simple penetration. He had masturbated with the medium size dildo he had a couple of times imaging just this moment while he and Chris had been negotiating throughout the week. This was so much better.

After a moment he added a second finger scissoring slowly before he leaned down and nibbled on the junction of Sebastian’s shoulder and neck. “Tell Daddy what you want baby boy. Tell me how much you want me.” Chris whispered.

“Daddddy!” Sebastian whined loudly grinding down on the fingers searching deep inside of him. “Won’t I be a bad boy for saying bad words?”

“Not when I’ve told you to. You can’t get in any trouble for anything Daddy tells you to do.” Chris promised him, kissing and nuzzling his neck as he continued to stretch him open.

“Please… please Daddy.” Sebastian said breathily, eyes closed enjoying the sensation of Chris touching him.

“Please what?” Chris growled thrusting his fingers harder adding a third.

“Please I want you inside me. I need it. I ahhh!” Sebastian was cut off as he cried out and arched his back to thrust back against Chris’s fingers as they rubbed his prostate.

Chris chuckled as he curled his fingers inside Sebastian over and over, “Keep going baby I haven’t heard you really ask for it yet.”

Sebastian shuddered as he continued to rock his hips back and forth chasing the dueling sensation of Chris working him wide open and his own, once again hard, cock dragging against the silk it was still trapped inside. Sebastian panted, “Please fuck me. Oh god Daddy please, please put it in me.”

Chris practically giggled in his ear as he bite down softly and whispered, “Now was that so hard?” Then he pulled away pulling his fingers out as he did so.  Sebastian wiggled his ass at the absence of Chris’s fingers making him feel empty. He could hear Chris behind him slicking himself up more. Then the hot slick sensation of Chris’s cock head breaching his entrance splitting him open. As Chris began to thrust slowly into him Sebastian bite down on the pillow he was still clutching onto to keep down his desperate noises. “Mmmmmmm Daddy you feel so big,” Sebastian moaned rolling his hips with the rhythm Chris was setting.

“Oh fuck, Seb your ass is so fucking tight, baby I could come just from being inside you.” Chris groaned as he slid all the way into Sebastian’s body and then rocked his hips in the same slow motion.  

“Yes, yes, just ahh,” Sebastian gasped, “More more more!”

Chris was now braced over him with his hands on either side of Sebastian’s face blanketing his body with is legs bracketing Sebastian’s hips. Chris stilled for a moment letting Sebastian take a deep breath then pulling out completely before thrusting back in roughly jarring Sebastian’s whole body.

Fuck, fuck, fuck yes!! Sebastian thought. God this is so good. He needed this so bad. Needed to be fucked face down barely able to breath with the hot smell of sex and sweat surrounding him and the feel of Chris’s body hair rubbing against his body when he rolled his whole body over him to thrust deeply filling him up. Chris was pounding into him now making sharp slapping sounds as his hips slammed into his still burning ass cheeks from the lashings earlier. This was as close to heaven as he was ever going to deserve.

“Seb, Seb, Sebastian,” Chris husked letting his lips rest against the nape of Sebastian’s neck, “Come on baby boy, fuck yourself on me, come again for me.” Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s chest and pulled him back so they were both on their knees. Then Chris reached down with his left hand to cup Sebastian rubbing him vigorously through the silk.

Sebastian tried desperately to push back, rolling his hips while clutching Chris’s hip and the arm encircling him intertwining their hands. Sebastian gasped resting his head on Chris’s shoulder pressing his face into the side of Chris’s neck. “You are such a good boy.” Chris husked pulling his arm up to clutch at Sebastian’s neck.

“Don’t stop don’t stop!” Sebastian begged.

“I’m gonna come baby. I wanna cover you in it.” Chris growled squeezing Sebastian roughly.

“Do it, do it please,” Sebastian gasped scratching down Chris’s arm. Chris let go of Sebastian’s hot cock, that pulsed with the harsh beating of his heart, to grab the back of his head and push him back face down into the bed.

Grabbing Sebastian’s hips roughly he pounded him for five more strokes before pulling out and spraying his come across Sebastian’s swollen red asshole, flushed cheeks, and lower back. Chris panted resting his forehead in between Sebastian’s shaking shoulder blades. Groaning he lifted himself back up before spreading Sebastian’s cheeks wide.  “Come on baby. You gotta come for me again,” Chris mumbled against his skin before licking a wide strip over Sebastian’s gaping hole.

Sebastian sobbed pulling harshly on his cock leaking precome to the point of saturating the silk. “Come on baby, you can do it,” Chris encouraged licking and biting gently.

Sebastian was shaking from overstimulation, his cock aching and almost overwhelmingly painful from so much stimulation. His mind was blank except for the soft mantra falling from his lips, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…” Finally he tipped over the edge, his vision whiting out around the edges as he collapsed sobbing.

Chris crawled up the bed to wrap his arms tightly around Sebastian’s waist and pulled him against his body to spoon him. “Shhh, shhhh, you were so amazing baby boy. I’m so proud of you.” Chris hushed stroking Sebastian’s stomach. “Come on baby boy roll onto your back.” Sebastian obeyed so Chris could finally pull the sodden underwear off his body.  

Chris led Sebastian through the motions of getting cleaned up pulling him up out of the bed and dragging him into the bathroom. He helped Sebastian wipe his face down with cold water to calm him down and bring down his flush. He got the shower heated up while he made Sebastian brush his teeth and then pulled him under the spray keeping him close while he got them both washed off. Once they were both clean Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck following his steady breathing and they both just stood under the warm water till it turned cold. Chris dried him off and made down the bed setting Sebastian down on the edge. He looked around for the oversized shirt pulling it over Sebastian’s head before ruffling his hair once more with the towel.

Through all of it Sebastian was silent, at first just numb and blissed out, then after his mind racing with worry. Only once Chris had gone around making sure all the lights were out except the bedside lamp, and they were both tucked under the covers facing each other did Chris dare to whisper. “Hey Sebastian look at me.” Sebastian looked up meeting his eyes and searching his face. “I need to know  you’re ok.” Sebastian nodded his head. “I just need to know your taken care of.”

Sebastian breathed a heavy wavering sigh before he spoke, “Hey I’m ok Chris. Just… Is it ok if I kiss you when we’re like this?”

“Um…. well,” Chris replied, “I actually think it would be much weirder if we couldn’t.”

“Oh thank God,” Sebastian barely got out before he was pulling Chris into a kiss. It was closed mouth and not especially sexy but he felt so much safer being touched.

Pulling away from the kiss Chris didn’t take his hands from where they rested lightly on Sebastian’s body. “I’ll still be here when you wake up,” He told Sebastian running his fingertips over the side of his face. “Sleep good ok.” Chris gave me a lopsided sleepy smile before rolling over to flick out the light.

“You too,” Sebastian muttered into the darkness. His heart warred with his head in that moment. He wanted to beg Chris to never get out of bed. To stay just like this with just the two of them. He wanted to say I love you, and wouldn’t that have been the worst. No better way to scare a guy away than to confess your feelings over pillow talk only after the second time of letting him fuck you. He knew if their situations were reversed he would have probably not even been able to spend the night out of fear of giving a false hope of returned affections. He still wanted to say it anyway. Fuck it, he thought. This still doesn’t mean anything. Getting worked up after sex isn’t the same thing as actually having a connection. No matter how safe Chris made him feel.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian woke up to the sound of Chris puttering around making breakfast. He could smell bacon and coffee and rolled around in the covers for a moment before dragging himself out of bed.

He was greeted with the sight of Chris humming to himself and drinking coffee out of Sebastian’s biggest mug which was his Rutgers University mug, and wearing what looked like a pair of stolen boxers from Sebastian’s own drawer.

Sebastian strolled into the kitchen still wearing nothing more than the oversized shirt. Coming around the island dividing the living room and kitchen and leaning against it he cleared his throat to get Chris’s attention. Who immediately spun around before beaming at him. “Good morning sleepy head.” Chris teased picking up the coffee he had evidently made for Sebastian. It was in the cup that was painted with swirling reds, blues, and pinks that made him think of a Nebula and inside was his preferred black coffee.  “Two sugars right?” Chris asked turning back to breakfast.

To which Sebastian gave a croaking reply in his unused morning voice. “Yeah.” Chris looked back over his shoulder and smiled at him and went back to humming and flipping bacon and Sebastian’s heart very nearly missed a beat.

Oh Sebastian thought to him. That is not good. His heart rate had picked up and those pesky old butterflies were stirring around in his belly, and all he could think about was how he wished Chris had kissed him goodmorning. This is not good at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving this ambiguous about whether or not there is gonna be more and how much. I am terrible about updating so we will see what happens. Wish me luck. For now this is all there is sorry :(


	3. I Want All Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Chris's perspective and focuses less on Chris being a Daddy. I'm only planning to write one more chapter, so I really hope you like this one. Idk when I will be able to update next because school has started back, but I will try very hard to do it asap. Thank You <3

Chris plated up the hearty breakfast he’d cooked up for them both. He was still glowing from last night. Sebastian was like a beautiful dream now standing in his own kitchen, rumpled and sleep hazy. He set their plates down before motioning Sebastian to sit down as he continued to rub sleep out of his eyes.  Adorable. Chris saw Sebastian wince slightly when he sat down, but he’d leave that observation for later.  

Sebastian quietly shoveled food into his mouth while Chris watched him trying not to laugh at how out of it he was in the morning. Chris couldn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky. Who could have know the goofy and yet charming young man he had met five years ago would bring this out in him. Sebastian was a great friend and holy shit he’d never expected to get this much out of their friendship. After the first movie Scott had teased him about how sexy Sebastian was. Scott was one of the only people in the world that knew he wasn’t straight. He never brought it up because in his whole life only about a dozen guys had ever really caught his attention and he’d only had sex with one other of those guys. No one whom he would have even begun to classify higher on the relationship scale than hookup. This thing with Sebastian was entirely different and new.

That first time had started out with a couple of drinks, a closet, and mutual hand jobs. He had brushed it off as something he might repeat again when they came into contact during press, but not something that could evolve into more. Then they had started texting, almost religiously, and Sebastian had confided about his own sexual orientation which was more straight down the middle between men and women. From there they had started to talk about their mutual experiences and that had evolved to mutual desires, and Chris had finally just taken the leap and put the idea out there to be play out a shared fantasy and be Sebastian’s Daddy. Now here he was at his kitchen table.

As Chris finished off his own breakfast and watched Sebastian nurse his coffee he rubbed his bare foot up Sebastian’s calf.

“Whatchua want?” Sebastian grouched squinting his storm cloud grey eyes at him.

“Nothing,” Chris teased, “Just enjoying the view of your morning bed head and choice of clothes.”

“Uh excuse you!” Sebastian huffed “Who’s fault is it for the state I’m in? And who picked out these clothes? And who woke me up? OH! That’s right, that would all be you.”

Chris cracked up at Sebastian’s scrunched nose expression clutching his bare chest. “Oh Seb you are too easy.”

“Shut up, everything's your fault and I hate you,” Sebastian replied hiding behind his coffee.

“Uh huh sure,” Chris smirked back at him. At that Chris let Sebastian finish his breakfast in peace. After they both got up to put their plates in Sebastian’s sink to be worried about later Chris snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian to where he was trapped against the counter.

“So… how’s your ass this morning Seb?” Chris mumbled as he pressed his lips up against Sebastian neck.

Sebastian stiffened in Chris’s arms which made him loosen his grip slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Sebastian replied mechanically, “I’m just… me now.”

“What’s wrong with just us?” Chris asked, “Besides this is still part of it. I saw you wincing when you sat down. I gotta check on you.”

“I’m fine.” Sebastian replied trying to shrug Chris off.

“Oh come on Seb, don’t clam up on me now,” Chris whined. “Just let me see that cute little butt of yours and make sure it didn’t beat it up too much.”

At that Sebastian started to giggle hysterically, “Oh my God what is wrong with you! Did you just say I had a cute little butt?”

“I did,” Chris replied unashamed of his ridiculous word choice. He had hoped that would get a laugh out of Sebastian. “Now let me see,” He said nipping at Sebastian nape and swatting him gently on his already abused cheek.

Sebastian gasped unprepared for the bright sting of pain the light spank had caused, lurching away from the contact and making himself flush with the counter edge.

“Oh come on, now I gotta check. You gonna let me?” Chris enquired as he tried to sooth Sebastian with kisses. Sebastian gave in and nodded and Chris was glad he was already pressed so close or else he might not have noticed the very subtle tilt of Sebastian’s head. Chris pressed another kiss behind Sebastian’s ear before stepping back and kneeling down.

He slowly pushed the long edges of the shirt up until he had them bunched up around Sebastian’s hips. Once Sebastian was exposed Chris leaned back on his heels and looked at the soft pale skin on Sebastian’s ass. It was mostly unmarked except on one side where it looked like the tip of the belt had caught just right and had left a purpling bruise. Chris smirked to himself before he leaned in and nipped at the bruise.

Sebastian jerked away, reaching behind him to push back Chris’s head. “Let go of me Chris.”

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you. At least… ya know not in a way you didn’t like.” Chris told him letting the fabric slide out of his hands.

Sebastian turned around to face him as Chris stood up still keeping him pinned against the counter. Sebastian chuckled awkwardly running his hands through his hair, “Yeah, uh you didn’t hurt me. It’s cool.”

“Are you sure. You seem um… I don’t know just…” Chris trailed off as he rubbed his neck still crowding Sebastian. “Um can you at least look at me, because I’m really starting to feel like I fucked something up.” Chris could already feel the tightness starting to twist in his stomach as Sebastian avoided looking him in the eyes. What had he done? What had he said?

“No!” Sebastian exclaimed before clearing his throat, “Um just I expected you be leaving at this point. Ya know we both got what we wanted so you are free to go now?”

Chris just stared at him blankly for a minute, “OK... well then if you really want me to go I can. Like if you just wanted his to be about booty calls you could have said.”

Sebastian groaned and scrubbed his face, “Fuuck, I’m fucking this up. Look, I just meant that I hadn’t really expected you to um actually care I guess.”

“Wait so you thought I was just what gonna pop in bend you over your couch and leave twenty dollars on your nightstand? What did I do to make you think I’m like that?” Chris replied defensively stepping away to create space between them finally and crossing his arms over his chest. Chris could feel his anxiety continue to twist around inside him, mixing with anger. How could Sebastian possibly think he thought so little of him? Did Sebastian think he was a total asshole to the people he slept with or something. Did Sebastian think this was some cheap way for him to get his rocks off and that what they were sharing didn’t matter? How could the guy who had poured out his heart out to him and submitted so beautifully to him be acting like Chris was some careless prick?

“Holy fuck Chris just…I just… I didn’t think you would care about me! Me, myself and I. Sebastian, me.” Sebastian practically exploded trying to edge around Chris.

“Oh,” Chris replied dumbly while Sebastian tried to get out of the kitchen. He was only caught in his stupor momentarily though before grabbing Sebastian’s wrist and pulling him back. He was gonna prove to him that he was as interested in the dorky, hardworking man who would sometimes carry on conversations over the phone with his mom in Romanian just so other people couldn’t eavesdrop on him. Just as much as he was into the sexy little boy that he let come out to play only with him. “Sebastian. Look at me.”

Sebastian reluctantly did. Before Chris immediately leaned in to kiss him quickly. When he pulled away he smiled bashfully at Sebastian. “Was that ok?”

Sebastian tried very unsuccessfully to hold back a smile, “I don’t know Chris. That was kind of a middle school kiss if you ask me.”

Chris laughed at him before pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. Biting gently at Sebastian’s beautiful bottom lip Chris cupped the back of his head to pull Sebastian in for a better angel. Sebastian pulled away slightly to readjust his face before licking Chris’s lip and then Chris pushed back joining their tongues. Chris just wanted to spend time kissing him. Enjoying the taste and smell of him without the expectation of a role to fill. When Sebastian sighed into the kiss and brought his own hands up to touch Chris’s face he let go of where he had been pulling them together into the kiss to wrap his hands around Sebastian’s thighs and quickly lift him onto the counter.

Sebastian moaned wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck. “You still trying to prove you’re stronger than me huh?” Sebastian teased without ever pulling out of the kiss completely.

“Nah,” Chris said leaning back into the kiss. “But I bet that you’ve not fucked anyone else that could pick you or that tried.”

Sebastian burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” Chris stopped and chuckled along at Sebastian’s laughter.

“Oh my god. Chase did he tried to pick me up?” Sebastian kept laughing.

Chris just lifted his eyebrow quizzically staring at Sebastian, “You mean Chace Crawford?”

“Yes fuck,” Sebastian wheezed trying to hold in his laughter.

“And that is so hysterical because?” Chris asked.

“Oh my God,” Sebastian gasped trying to get his breath back from laughing. “He was 21 and fucking stupid and we were really drunk. He’d never kissed a guy before and he was teasing me about kissing Steven in that stupid fucking movie. I kinda dared him to kiss me and he did and got way overzealous once he got into. I guess he was trying to sweep me off my feet or something, but he fucked up so bad. He just like grabbed my ass and tried to hoist me straight off the ground and then tipped forward cause he had no center of balance at that point and we both ended up on the floor. And then, he cried because he said he was doing a terrible job at kissing.”

At that Chris burst out laughing too. “OK well as much as I would like to hold that over him. I promise not to bring it up if I ever meet him.”

“That would be much appreciated thanks,” Sebastian teased before leaning in again to brush their lips together. “I can assure you, you are a much better kisser than Chase.”

“Oh yeah?” Chris purred, pulling Sebastian closer by his hips.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled.

God his smile! Chris thought to himself. He was just so gorgeous and he doubted Sebastian could see that in himself. Sure Sebastian was aware that he was good looking, but did he know he really was as stunning as his fans carried on that he was. His smile at it’s full force just glowed. Having that beautiful smile turned on him and him alone made Chris a little weak in the knees.

Chris slid his hands off Sebastian’s hips and down his thighs and the feeling of his skin and downy hairs under Chris’s hands reminded him. Sebastian wasn’t wearing anything but that silly shirt.

“So…” Chris smirked rubbing his hands up and down Sebastian’s thighs, “Can I get back to showing you how much I like Sebastian and not just my pretty little boy?”

Sebastian exaggeratedly shrugged his shoulders. “I guess,” he mumbled.

Chris gave Sebastian an exaggerated eyebrow waggle before pulling him back into a kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you again. That ok with you?” Chris asked sucking on Sebastian’s bottom lip.

“Mmmmh, yeah.” Sebastian moaned against his lips.

Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and Sebastian wrapped his legs around his. At that moment Chris was grateful that Sebastian had a low table as he lay he him down.

“The kitchen table? Really Chris?” Sebastian teased as Chris planted a series of kisses down his jaw and neck. Chris ignored him as he continued kissing him and placed his hands back on those thighs he enjoyed so much. He could feel Sebastian’s fingers running through his hair and across his skin and he just wanted to be that much closer. He paused to help Sebastian pull the shirt off so he could continue kissing down his chest.

“Do you think your still open enough I could just slide into you?” Chris husked before his lips wrapped around one of Sebastian’s nipples.

Sebastian clung to him having never let his legs go from around him as he took a shaky breath before replying. “Um… well it’s been about 8 hours since last time. I don’t really think so, but for some ill conceived reason I kind of want you to try.”

Chris smiled without looking up and continued to suck and lick at Sebastian’s nipples while he slipped one hand down to probe at his entrance. One finger slide in easily enough making Sebastian moan and grind down on his hand. At two fingers Sebastian arched his back pushing his body down harder onto the penetrating fingers inside him trying to reach them deeper. After that Chris pulled them out and pushed down the boxers he had stolen before aligning himself to push just the head of his cock inside Sebastian. The feeling of being inside of him was overwhelming he was so tight and so close right then he could feel nearly every inch of Sebastian’s body against his. When he tried to push in deeper though, Sebastian immediately froze up.

Chris let out a heavy groan before lifting up to really make eye contact with Sebastian, “Are you ok?”

“Uh not really. I think I lied about wanting you to just go for it because that already hurts,” Sebastian confessed breaking eye contact with Chris.

Chris kissed his cheek anyway before pulling back. He watched Sebastian’s nose scrunch up as he pulled out clearly uncomfortable. “I’ll be right back,” Chris promised as Sebastian tried to tighten his legs around him. Sebastian loosened his grip and Chris planted another kiss on the side of his knee. “Stay just like this,” kiss “on your back,” kiss “with your legs spread.”

“Whatever you say Daddy,” Sebastian winked letting his legs fall open widder.

Chris felt his cock twitch at the use of that moniker. God did he love hearing Sebastian talk to him like that. Calling him Daddy. That is what had started them down this road. Just the thought of getting to hear that out of Sebastian’s mouth had been an orgasim inducing fantasy all on it’s own. Right now though, right now he needed to be Chris for at least a little longer so he could make Sebastian say his name. If only this one time.  

“Just Chris remember,” He said as he left the kitchen to scour the bedroom for where they had left the lube the night before. It wasn’t hard to find and took less than two minutes, but when he got back to the kitchen he was flooded with lust all over again at the sight of Sebastian laying so exposed and prone on his own kitchen table just waiting on Chris to come back. It left him a little breathless.

****  


He made his way back over to Sebastian slowly. Simply enjoying the gorgeous image he was creating just for Chris. When he was back between Sebastian’s legs looking at down at him Sebastian’s face started turning scarlet.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sebastian huffed tensing up.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean,” Chris teased back before popping the cap open and pouring some of the slick onto his finger tips. Without breaking eye contact he inserted three fingers at once back into Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian keened, biting his bottom lip, and throwing his head back. He gasped as Chris slowly worked the fingers in and out of him, scratching across the table tops smooth surface desperately searching for something to cling to. What Chris wouldn’t give to capture this moment and take it with him. He wouldn’t need porn ever again if he could save this moment perfectly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuck,” Sebastian moaned, “Put it back in me. Put your dick back in me now.”

Chris clicked his tongue, pulling his fingers back out. “You didn’t think I was gonna make this too easy for you, did you? Even if I’m not Daddy right now I’m still the boss.”

“Chris please, God just…” Sebastian begged rolling his hips off the table.

Chris finally took pity on him slicking himself up and slinging Sebastian’s legs over his shoulders, before slowly pushing all the way in. Once Chris was fully seated inside the wet heat of Sebastian’s body he leaned down to kiss him. Sebastian in turned craned up to kiss him, threading his fingers through Chris’s hair and pulling himself closer. As soon as Sebastian opened his mouth to allow Chris’s tongue entrance he clenched down hard on Chris’s already throbbing cock.

Chris gasped breaking away and his eyes flicked open to look right into Sebastian’s who only chuckled and whispered, “I can play dirty out of character too.”

Chris took that as a challenge. If Sebastian wanted to play dirty, he could play dirty. Chris slammed into him jarring Sebastian’s whole body making him cry out. He started sucking and nibbling at Sebastian’s collarbone as he continued pounding into him, forcing out a breathy litany of unintelligible noises. He fucked him hard and rough with Sebastian pulling at his hair and scrapping blunt nails down his back.

“Touch yourself Seb. I want you to come.” Chris told him trying to rein in his usually authoritative tone to more of a suggestion.

Sebastian let go of his hair to reach between them. Letting his head rest back on the table, arching his neck Chris had a perfect view of his pink tongue running back and forth over his swollen bottom lip.

“Chris, Chris please come. I’m dying I need it,” Sebastian pleaded with him.

As Sebastian squeezed back down on him again Chris let himself go and came after just a few more thrusts. As soon as he did Sebastian started gasping as he worked his own leaking cock harder, “Yesyesyes, Chris!” Sebastian came between them going boneless and spread eagle across the table as Chris released him.

Chris pulled out gently and kissed Sebastian’s hip before pulling him up and practically dragging him to the shower, and leaving the discarded clothes behind on the kitchen floor.

* * *

As soon as Chris had them both under the hot spray of the shower Sebastian pulled him in close again.

“That was nice,” Sebastian mumbled against the skin of his neck.

Chris hummed back in affirmation.

“But....” Sebastian whispered before biting down gently on Chris’s earlobe, “I think I like it better when your Daddy.”

“Oh really,” Chris sing songed running his fingers through Sebastian’s now dripping wet hair.

“Yeah, I was thinking, seeing you here, how I wished you’d punish me more.” Sebastian’s request was barely audible over the drumming of the falling water, but it still made Chris’s barely settled heart beat faster.

Chris pulled away from him. “Let me take care of your first.” He said kissing Sebastian's slick lips and grabbing the soap to scrub him down.

“I like this part too ya know. The care taking,” Sebastian told him, “I just want you to make me do stuff. I want you to make me earn being treated nice.”

“I’m always gonna try and treat you nice Seb,” Chris reminded him.

Sebastian grabbed his face forcing him to look right at him. Chris’s hands immediately stilled. “Then treat me nice and dirty.” Husked Sebastian, Make me need to be built back up, make me cry, slap me around a little. I want to feel like I did that first time. Like I’m a dirty secret, like what we’re doing is filthy. Maybe even wrong.”

Chris’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t in this to degrade and humiliate Sebastian. This wasn’t just about taking for him. He needed Sebastian to understand that he wanted to take care of him, to pamper and dote on him. He wanted to kiss every inch of his body and run his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know if he could be what he would consider a good Daddy and be the kind of Dom Sebastian seemed to be looking for if the pain was all he wanted.

“Seb…. I’m not trying to actually hurt you,” Chris told him still staring back into his pale storm cloud eyes.

Sebastian groaned leaning his head down on Chris’s shoulder before let out a deep heavy sigh wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck loosely.

Chris was uncertain if he should hold Sebastian back. He wanted so much to be able to keep this up. He loved being able to be given control, but what if he’d been reading this wrong the whole time. What if Sebastian was only into the whole Daddy part because it brought a certain level of taboo risk to what they had been sharing?

Chris was brought back into the moment when Sebastian leaned back to look Chris back in the eye and slide his hands slowly down his wet back.

Something was off about Sebastian’s expression now.

“Daddy,” Sebastian whimpered.

Chris’s eyes widened as he came to the realization of what Sebastian was doing. He was in character. He was someone else now.

“Daddddy, please?” Sebastian begged in a soft desperate tone. “Please punish me. I’ve been the worst little boy ever. I’m so sorry. I can prove how good I can be.”

Sebastian leaned in closer bring their faces closer together, bringing them mere inches apart.

“I want to be reminded what happens to terrible little boys like me. Remind me who’s in charge. Oh please Daddy?” Sebastian pouted his full bottom lip staring right into Chris’s eyes and Chris wasn’t sure where to look.

“Bruise me till I never forget. If you just show me how to be good and I can be so good for you Daddy.” Sebastian whispered ever so tentatively leaning into the most chaste kiss they had exchanged yet, still remaining eye contact with Chris as their lips brushed.

Sebastian eye’s sparkled with mischief.

_Oh_ , Chris thought, _This boy know exactly what he wants._

Sebastian bite down and tugged at Chris’s lip smirking and slowly pulled away. Sebastian rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath letting Chris admire the water still running down his hard slick body.

 

_Oh! Maybe I’m exactly what he wants._ Was Chris last thought before he drove into kissing him, slamming Sebastian up against the bathroom wall entangling each other in a slick desperate frenzy to be closer to one another as the water grew cold around them.

****  



End file.
